Normal
by Double-A-B
Summary: None of them are normal. But why would they want to be?


**Disclaimer: I don't own _Victorious._**

* * *

><p>In her world, she innocently asks, "What is normal?"<p>

She's the bubbly, optimistic one who just wants to put a smile on everybody's face.

Sometimes, she'll change that attitude for about 5 seconds, intentional or not. However, after those 5 seconds, she's right back to her happy little self. Of course, sometimes, those 5 seconds become minutes, minutes to hours, ect, ect. But, again, she's right back.

Because he brings her a smile whenever he tries to comfort her, and, sometimes, the smile becomes bigger when that annoying puppet mocks him. It's because now the situation is vice-versa.

She makes her happy (and scared at the same time) when she tells a dark tale that has a great meaning to it.

He makes her happy by writing and singing another great song.

He makes her happy by giving his advice with that calm attitude of his.

She makes her happy when she just sits and listens.

So, with help from her friends, she jumps right back to her cheery self. She'll randomly, but amazingly, sing a song that doesn't fit whatever situation she's in. She'll tell a past experience that doesn't make sense. She's more on and off than a light switch, and people give her questionable looks. However, her friends wouldn't trade her for anything in the world.

She isn't normal, and she's happy about that.

* * *

><p>In his world, he asks somewhat defeated, "Why can't I be normal?"<p>

He's the shy, awkward one who just wants to have a companion.

Of course, the companion that sits on his hand, his best friend, is one of the reasons he always comes out with nothing. That companion is looked at as just a weird puppet that is, actually, cooler than him. For him it represents two things: a friend and, maybe, himself. A side he doesn't want to show, so he hides behind the wooden figure. The thing that gets more dates than him, has more friends than him. It represents something darker in him.

But then, he thinks, if he were normal, and he didn't have that friend, he wouldn't have met the others.

The cute redhead who defends him from everyone.

The musical prodigy who's willing to help anyone.

The mellow one who calms people down.

The pretty Latina who'll help in anyway she can.

And the girl who doesn't seems to actually be his friend, yet is still there, even when she doesn't want to be.

If he were 'normal', he wouldn't have met any of them. Sometimes, what he or his puppet does will make his friend confused, but they're still there for him.

He isn't normal, but he knows it's for the best.

* * *

><p>In her world, she says in a stern voice, "I don't care about normal."<p>

She's the one who will stab your eyes out if you do something irritating or go gaga over him.

People fear her, and they should. She doesn't give a fuck about most people, and she'd say it just like it's said here. Because, unlike her strange, redhead of a best friend, she doesn't care if words are _dirty_. Everything and everyone is dirty. She just seems to be the only one who gets that.

How she became friends with that group is beyond her, them, or anyone for that matter. She just met them, they just met her, and there they are. She comes off as mean, but that's her way of caring.

Caring for the curly-haired ventriloquist who needs to express himself through his words, not the puppet's.

Caring for that pianist who even puts a smile on her face when he plays.

Caring for that little redhead of a best friend who just has to talk about 'that thing from that one time.'

Even caring for that girl who kissed _her_ boyfriend. Reason? Because, admittedly, that girl can perform but doesn't believe it.

Especially caring for him, the one who's always there for her. Likewise, she's always there for him.

Normal for her is just a constant cycle. Wake up. Clean up. Argue with parents. Go to wherever she has to that day. Meet up with him. Meet up with the group. Argue with someone. Go to her house or his house. Make-out. Say, "I love you," in the form of, "I hate you." Clean up again. Sleep. Rinse and repeat. It never changes, and she doesn't want it to.

She isn't normal, and she doesn't give two shits worth.

* * *

><p>In his world, he calmly says, "Normal is normal. At the same time, it isn't."<p>

He's the mellow one who just lives life like it is.

People don't get his definition of normal. Why? Because only he gets it. People have their own meanings for things, their own beliefs. He just lets them believe what they believe. Who is he to judge them? As long as they don't criticize him or his friends, he won't criticize them.

He wouldn't trade his friends, especially her, for anything. They're a unique group, and they have each other backs. He would do anything for them.

He'd gladly help the shy performer just because.

He'd always give a hand to that great musician, his best friend, just because.

He'd pat the back of the awkward ventriloquist just because.

He'd pick up the random redhead just because.

For her, he'd do anything. It's the same reason, but it means more because it's her. It's just because.

Normal can have different meanings depending on the person. Hence, normal is normal, but it isn't. He's content with the normal he defines.

He isn't normal, at the same time, he is.

* * *

><p>In his world, he simply states, "Normal's boring."<p>

He's the kind one who will always have a shoulder to cry on.

Unless you refer it like you would with 'generic', there is no normal. Everybody is weird in his or her own unique ways. There are only two things in this world: weird and change. Some people change, some don't, but everybody is weird. Everyone is unique.

He's not normal, and his friends definitely aren't. They're all beautifully unique in their own ways. That's why they're all friends. Each of one of them is weird.

She is dark, terrifying, and mean, but he knows that's just how she shows affection (others feel more pain than they do).

He is laid back, cool, and mellow, and that's just a few of the reasons they're best friends.

He is awkward, shy, and brought down by a figure on his hand, but maturity is so close to his doorstep.

She is optimistic, random, and a bit ditzy, but that's who 'Little Red' is supposed to be.

She is gorgeous and talented, but so self-conscious. Whether as a friend or maybe more, he'll always be there for help when she needs it.

Everyone is weird. Unique in their ways, whether it's personality or a talent. That's just what everybody is. Strangely unique. No one can just be normal.

He isn't normal, but, then again, is anyone?

* * *

><p>In her world, she modestly says, "Everyone here is unique and talented. Me? I'm just normal."<p>

She's the self-conscious pretty one who gives great advice, yet won't follow one word of it.

Her self-esteem is more up and down than a seesaw. She performs, sings, acts, ect., and people say she did an amazing job. However, she questions that. How can she do an amazing job when it was clear that the E sharp was off? How can she be perfect if she screwed up a line and had to catch up in a split second? No, she didn't do perfect, amazing, not even good. Everything she does, at least in her mind, is just a smidge below average.

But, if she were average, how would she have met five (six if you count the marionette with no strings) of the greatest people in the world? Each of them gives her strength to untangle from the net that's caught her. They let her know she's definitely above average.

The one whose self-esteem is probably on par with hers: he inspires her to think better of herself (and, though they're already amazing, the others).

The one who is so cheery it puts a smile on everyone's face: she inspires her to think the positives over the negatives.

The one who challenges her everyday with an insult: she inspires her to overcome any threat in her way.

The one whose mellow attitude affects the environment: he inspires her to think calmly rather than to panic.

The one who's just there to be there: he inspires her to be a friend.

She actually is talented. She's slowly starting to realize that. She's good, he's great, but they're all equally amazing. She never was normal. None of them are.

She isn't normal, and she's okay with that.


End file.
